


Decision Time

by notetome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notetome/pseuds/notetome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in April, Robert and Aaron got caught kissing in the scrapyard. Robert is forced to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I really need someone to write me a fic for if Aaron and Robert had been caught kissing in the Scrap Yard from back in April. (Who catches them is up to you.)

Robert was sick to death of things going wrong. First Donny appeared on the scene, stirring up his family. Then Lachlan decided to throw another spanner in the works by being a total brat. Then, when he accidentally forgot to text Aaron back, he got completely back-handed. 

He wished life would just be simpler - that everything would go his way. 

One morning, Robert decided that he needed a breath of air. After the mistake he made with Aaron, he desperately wanted to stitch it back up. When he reached the scrap yard, he crept along the gravel and spotted Aaron hobbling along, wheeling things back and forth to load up a van.

Robert quietly swooped around the front of the van and waited for Aaron go back behind the open door. When he was fiddling around with scrap in the back, Robert slid along the side of the van. 

‘Got anything interesting in there?’ Robert spoke loudly. He saw Aaron jump at the surprise as he searched for the voice. Eventually, he located the voice and shuffled around the side of the van to see Robert. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Aaron asked in a hushed voice, slightly angry from the fright. His face subconsciously softened when he saw how Robert was dressed in his tailored navy suit that went with his purple shirt; tight in all the right places but with the two top buttons open to expose the slightest bit of chest. 

Robert ignored his question and smirked at the way Aaron was checking him out. He moved closer to the younger man, wrapping his arms low around his waist. Before Aaron could protest, Robert buried his face into Aaron’s neck. Smelling his aftershave, feeling his warmth and kissing up to his jaw. Aaron blissfully hummed at the feeling. 

‘Sorry ‘bout not texting you back.’ Robert told Aaron when he brought his face back. 

‘Don’t worry ‘bout it.’ Aaron sighed his forgiveness. Robert instantly took the forgiveness and pulled Aaron even closer. They were so close now that their hips were pressed together. Aaron struggled out of Robert’s grip, whining. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Robert asked.

‘Are you forgetting about my leg? I can’t stand on it for too long.’ Aaron looked up at Robert with big puppy-dog eyes. He walked around the other side of Robert to indicate how busy he was. ‘You could help me with some lifting whilst you're here?’ Aaron suggested, smirking as he knew how Robert would react.

‘Me? Lifting? Dressed like this? No way, sir.’ Robert giggled back. They both smiled at each other before Aaron grabbed Robert’s jacket lapels and brought him in or a kiss. 

Robert’s hand cupped Aaron’s face as they kissed. 

‘Rob-’ A voice shouted from behind them. There was a shuffle in the gravel that suddenly stopped making the boys jerk and halt. Robert found a new reflex when he pulled Aaron towards him. After the accident, Robert needed to protect Aaron. Fortunately for Robert, it was only Vic that had found them wrapped around each other. ‘What is going on?’ Vic asked, startled by what she saw.

Aaron shuffled out of Robert’s grip and reached for his crutches. Instinctively, Robert grabbed them and pushed them gently towards Aaron’s arms. Not one of the boys knew what to say to Vic, so they stayed quiet. 

‘Is anyone going to tell me?’ Vic continued into more silence from Aaron and Robert. ‘Or, should I just go and ask Chrissie?’ 

‘No!’ Both boys shouted. 

‘You didn’t see anything, Vic.’ Aaron pleaded.

‘Don’t tell a soul, please.’ Robert begged.

‘I- I won’t,’ Vic started, baffled, ‘but I don't understand. Wha- Are you gay?’ She asked Robert.

‘No.’ The blond man shot back without hesitation. Aaron looked back at him and huffed a laugh of disbelief. 

‘Then why were you just kissing Aaron, Robert?!’ She exclaimed.

‘Shhh!’ Both boys hushed. ‘Vic, I- I dunno what to say.’ 

Victoria shook her head in disappointment of her cheating brother and stormed off into the village. 

Aaron turned to look at Robert, silently asking him what they should do next. 

‘Chrissie thinks I’ve got a meeting’ Robert told Aaron, his expression looked mostly sad. He pecked Aaron on the lips and walked away.

— — —

Later in the evening, when Chas had finished re-adjusting Aaron’s bandages with him, Aaron went back into the pub’s kitchen. 

‘Vic?’ Aaron shouted as he entered the through the door. Inside the kitchen, Vic was dressed in her usual Chef’s uniform and was expertly shaping pastry into tins. ‘Hi.’ 

Vic looked up at Aaron with a disapproving frown on her face. ‘What do you want?’

‘To say sorry,’ Aaron leaned against the counter beside where Vic was working, ‘for dragging you into our mess.’ 

‘Save it, Aaron.’ She said, finally taking a break from her moulding. ‘I’ve already had my brother moping around me today.’

‘Robert’s been here?’ Aaron asked, slightly surprised. 

‘Yeah, he was just telling me what I saw.’

‘Well, you know what you saw. Don’t you?’ Aaron asked, confused.

‘I mean, he confirmed it. He told me everything about the affair.’ Vic paused. ‘About how he got married even though he was in love with someone else.’ 

Aaron bowed his head in shame. He knew that Vic had a right to tell him that the affair was wrong.

‘I- Wait. What?’ Aaron asked, realising what Victoria had just told him. ‘He said he loved me before he got married?’ 

‘Yes, Aaron. Can’t you see it? He loves the bones off you but he just struggles to make the right decisions.’ She pleaded. 

Aaron stood still, taking it all in. ‘He told me recently but I didn’t know if he meant it. Then he saved me when I fell in the woods and-’

There was a shuffle in the doorway. Victoria and Aaron turned to see Robert stood there. He looked drained and tired, wearing the same outfit as earlier but without the jacket. His sleeves were rolled up and his right fist was wrapped tightly around a travel bag. 

‘I meant it.’ Robert told Aaron, his voice so shallow and small. ‘I’m so sorry.’ 

‘How did you love me when you put me through so much shit?’ Aaron whispered in disbelief. Victoria looked confused at that. 

‘Vic’s right.’ Robert said. ‘I’ve made so many bad decisions but you aren't one of them. I wouldn’t change falling in love with you Aaron. I’d change the hurt and the lies, but I’d still fall for you.’

Everyone fell silent after that for a short while. Eventually, Vic broke the silence.

‘Who’s bag is it, Robert?’ She asked, gesturing toward the travel bag that he carried. 

‘Mine.’ He said, focusing on Aaron rather than Vic. ‘I told Chrissie about us and she threw me out.’ 

Both Aaron and Vic stared, shocked at Robert. 

‘I’ll take you if you’ll have me.’ Robert told Aaron. ‘But, if not, just say the words and I’ll leave the village and you won't have to see me again.’

A thick silent air of contemplation intertwined around all three of them again. Victoria, becoming uncomfortable in the suspense, carried on pushing the pastry into the corners of the tin.

Neither Aaron nor Robert said a word but Aaron hobbled forward stretching his arms out and around Robert's shoulders. Robert released a breath of relief as he pulled Aaron into a tight hug and kissed his shoulder. 

‘I love you so much, Aaron.’ Robert whispered into Aaron’s ear, he felt himself holding back a tear.

Aaron pushed back from Robert. ‘You can revaluate that once you’ve lived with me for a few weeks.’ Aaron chuckled before his kissed his lover sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can find me on Tumblr at no-elfisher


End file.
